


Cutting Words

by Pawthorn



Series: Truth and Consequences [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clayleb if you squint, Concern, Friendship, Gen, Honesty can be dangerous, Mentions of Trent Ickathon, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, post 110
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawthorn/pseuds/Pawthorn
Summary: "What you did tonight," he said, grimacing. "The way you spoke to Ickithon. You must not do it again. These are dangerous people, Caduceus. The man quite literally trains the realm's assassins.""I'm confused," Caduceus said, still relaxed and unaffected. "As I recall, you yourself told him you want to murder him. Several times.""That's different."----------Honesty is a double-edged sword. Caleb worries that, if he doesn't temper his tongue, Caduceus could end up with a blade in his back.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Caleb Widogast
Series: Truth and Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949449
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Cutting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of the night, after the dinner party, in Caleb's Terrific Tower (Magnificent Mansion? Pfft. It's gonna be a tower.)

" _Herr_ Clay."

Caduceus turned from where he had been settling into his new space.

"Caleb," he said with a welcoming grin. "I just have to say again, this is all really impressive. You obviously put a lot of thought and care into this place, and I want you to know that it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Ja, I have been working on this for some time," Caleb said, distractedly. "I know you have a home out there that you love, but it can't hurt to have a pleasant place to rest your head until you decide to return."

"That's very true," said Caduceus, "I've actually been thinking about that a lot recently. What a home is. What it means."

"Well," Caleb said, looking around. "Everything I've ever known home to mean, I've found with you all. With the Nein. This place... it's a manifestation of that, but it's just a temporary shelter. The real refuge is among you. It’s frightening to admit as much, but there it is. I trust in you. I believe you'll be there for me, as I am there for you. And... that's why I needed to talk to you."

Caleb shifted, brow furrowed, hand moving restlessly through his hair.

"What you did tonight," he said, grimacing. "The way you spoke to Ickithon. You must not do it again. These are dangerous people, Caduceus. The man quite literally trains the realm's assassins."

"I'm confused," Caduceus said, still relaxed and unaffected. "As I recall, you yourself told him you want to murder him. Several times."

"That's different," said Caleb, positively vibrating with nervous energy. “He expected that. He _wanted_ it. And he needs me. In his own twisted way, he's named me his successor. But you? You are nothing to him."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Please take this seriously," Caleb said. "This is Rexxentrum. If you speak out of turn, offend the wrong person, they could easily have you arrested, or worse. They wouldn't even need to invent a crime. You are covered in the symbols of a forbidden goddess.”

“That hasn’t been a problem so far-”

“Because _you_ haven’t been a problem so far,” Caleb said. “The moment that changes, the moment you become a hindrance rather than a help, they will turn on you. They will use whatever they can against you. And breaking you out of prison and becoming fugitives is going to put a serious damper on our plans. And Ickithon…”

Caleb swallowed.

“You would be gone, Caduceus. If he sets his sights on you… one day you might walk out of sight to meditate, or gather ingredients, or talk to the local flora... and never come back. No trace, no clues. And we would not know if you were dead, captured, imprisoned. We might guess. He might even hint at it. Taunt us. But we might _never_ know. What do you think that would do to us? To your family?”

Caduceus was silent, finally looking thoughtful. Caleb relaxed a little.

“Consider caution, please,” he said. “If not for yourself, then for the rest of us.”

Caleb turned to go, but stopped as Caduceus spoke.

"It wouldn't be your fault," Caduceus said. "If that happened. If anything happens to any of us during all of this. That isn't on you."

Caleb wanted to agree, to placate his friend. To push it aside, because that really wasn't the point of this conversation.

He couldn't find his voice.

"We all want to help you on your way," Caduceus said, gentle and steady as ever. "You're family, and you've been hurt by this man in ways I can't fully understand. But even outside of that. What he's doing, what the Assembly and the leaders here are doing… that cannot stand. I would want to end it even if I'd never met you.”

Caduceus shifted, casting his eyes downward.

“I admit, you know this world, these people better than I do,” he said. “I don’t want to ruin our chance of doing good here. I don't regret saying what I said to Ickithon. I’m glad I did, and I’d do it again. But… I'll try to be more careful about where I direct my honesty in the future."

Caleb nodded.

"That is all I ask," he said. He hesitated for a moment. A small smile forced its way through his defenses. "I won't pretend I did not feel some… satisfaction, at seeing him on the receiving end of your... wisdom. Beneath the sheer terror that he would turn you into a pile of ash on the spot, of course."

"Lucky me," said Caduceus. "I have some friends who are good at countering that kind of thing."

Caleb sighed.

"Sometimes," he said. "I think you have too much faith."

"No more than you," Caduceus said with an easy smile.

"Ja," Caleb admitted, thinking of each of his friends. The things that they had done. The things they had yet to do. "Ja, I suppose that's true."

He smiled, warm and soft, and received an answering grin in return.

"Goodnight, _Herr_ Clay."

"Rest well, Caleb."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Caduceus' monologue to Trent. I also loved watching everyone's reactions. Caleb looked EXTREMELY concerned. Add to that Astrid and Eadwulf's reactions... I'm hoping we get more fallout from Caduceus choosing to stand up to Trent. This may end up as a series, I have some ideas. We'll see :)


End file.
